The Dark side of The Moon
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: An old and powerful evil is rearing it's ugly head, snatching those it deems unclean from within the heart of the seireitei. The task falls to Ukitake and Kyōraku to hunt down this killer before they disappear once again into obscurity. *Very dark content and themes. You have been warned*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm so going to Fan-girl hell for this one *Facepalm*

Warnings: VERY DARK CONTENT! Murder, character death, swearing, OOCness. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Not my characters Kubo owns them all... *Attempts to sneak off with Juu, Shun and Kisuke and is stopped by lawyers brandishing sticks* Awwwww. *Pouts*

* * *

The Dark Side Of The Moon.

* * *

**Vain little bitch.**

**That's all that runs through my mind as I watch the bastard swan about like he owns the place. Disgusting, **_**noble **_**child, he makes my skin literally crawl with his stoic indifference and that cold icy****,** _**lifeless **_**stare.**

**Makes me want to cut those dead eyes out of his skull.**

**It's not as if he truly using them****, wasting them like he wastes so many things. **

**He makes me sick.**

**He doesn't notice as I approach, I've been doing this too long to be caught even by someone of his **_**supposed **_**calibre. He doesn't flinch as he feels the knife slide across his throat severing the arteries and vocal chords. In fact the only flicker of emotion he shows is the slight widening of those dead eyes, showing signs of life for the first time but by this point far too late.**

**The blood drains quickly from the wound, pale skin usually so pristine quickly turning grey as the man dies slowly on the floor. **

**He doesn't plead.**

**He doesn't beg.**

**He just acts the way that is expected of him and dies, all alone.**

**It almost makes me laugh at how pitiful the sight is.**

**When I am sure he has breathed his last I step forward over the man's corpse and finish my work, knife moving quickly to remove the evidence of the man's shortfalls. Before I leave I pluck a token from within my clothing lay it in his clammy hands before calmly walking off into the dead of night, my own token from the man clutched tightly against my breast.**

* * *

Hazel eyes flew open as a shuddering breath was dragged into strained lungs. There was a brief moment of silence before the air was forced back out in a vicious cough causing the slim body to judder violently. Still gasping for precious oxygen the pale man groped blindly for something to stop the burning in his throat and mentally thanking the gods when his hand landed on a glass of water that had been left at his bedside. He gulped down the liquid as though he were in a desert once again thanking the deities when the water stilled the small coughing fit that had hit him. Finally reaching a state of true wakefulness Ukitake Jūshirō blinked owlishly his brain still somewhat fuzzy with sleep.

_Or unconsciousness,_ his brain helpfully supplied.

Frowning he wracked the last of his memories in the hopes of finding an answer to how he'd ended up in Ugendō. He remembered being in a Captain's meeting discussing the vast fallout from the war with Aizen and then leaving with Shunsui as the man had demanded that they go and get something to 'take the edge off the stress.' It was after this point things got a little hazy, he remembered going to the bar with his friend watching in amusement as the man consumed sake and flirted as if it was going out of fashion. He of course didn't dare touch a drop of alcohol lest he have Unohana baying for his blood after only just escaping the Fourth Divisions clutches. There was some idle chatter and he just about remembered excusing himself from the group having suddenly felt light headed then... nothing, Jūshirō couldn't remember a damned thing.

Running a hand through his dishevelled locks the Captain of the Thirteenth Division ground his teeth just about resisting the urge to beat seven shades of hell out of his pillow in frustration at his own apparent mental and physical weakness.

Here Ukitake was dragged from his thoughts by the tentative knocking on the barrier between his room and the outside world. Shaking the frustrations aside he affixed a smile to his face and calmly addressed his visitor.

"Come in..."

The panel slid back revealing one Kyōraku Shunsui a playful smirk on his lips but an oddly serious look in his eyes. He strode inside without any more invitation and promptly sat himself down beside his bedridden friend pulling his customary sakkat from his head and placing it beside him with care.

"I see you're finally awake Juu-kun."

The smile instantly fell from Jūshirō's lips and he pinned his friend with a piercing gaze.

"Finally? What the hell happened? Just how long was I out for Shunsui?"

The brunette scratched his cheek with an air of nonchalance that didn't fool his companion for a second. The man was decidedly on edge Ukitake had known his friend too long to not pick up on the signs that something was quite right.

"Two days and as for what happened... You collapsed outside the bar."

Jūshirō felt the red of embarrassment tinge his cheeks and dropped his gaze to the hands clasped in his lap.

"I'm sorry Shun..."

Kyōraku brushed off the apology with a wave of his hand before settling it on his friends shoulder, the warmth from the appendage a welcome reassurance to the sickly man.

"Don't apologize Juu... We've all been through a lot recently and like it or not it's going to effect us in some way. This was just your bodies way of saying 'I've had enough.' so don't worry about it.. It's probably the sanest breakdown we're likely to see over the coming weeks."

There was a slight chuckle in Shunsui's voice as he finished and Jūshirō couldn't help but smile a bit, the brunette always knew how to make him feel better. He was about to open his mouth and tease Shunsui back that when he broke down it was probably going to be the most colossally insane thing in the history of Soul-Society but was prevented by a commotion outside his room.

There was a quick knock before the Thirteenth Divisions two third seats crashed through, panting for breath. Jūshirō raised a dark brow in question while Kyōraku just shook his head in exasperation.

"I'm sorry Captain's... But I just received..."

"What!? I received it numbskull..."

The two seated men rolled their eyes at the antics and Jūshirō coughed lightly instantly halting their tirade. They both looked a little guilty and fell silent.

"The message if you please you two."

Kiyone stepped forward and stiffly bowed.

"A level one emergency meeting has been called by the Captain-Commander, all Captain's are to attend immediately."

Both Ukitake and Kyōraku looked baffled, a level one meeting? The last time one of those had been called was when Aizen had supposedly been murdered and it had plunged Soul-Society into chaos, that one had been called now didn't bode well.

* * *

The meeting room was eerily silent as the gathered Captains waited for the Captain-Commander to make an appearance. Jūshirō felt decidedly uneasy and beside him Shunsui was mirroring his feelings. The brunette had stuck closely to his side since the summons, still somewhat concerned over the state of his health but both of them knew that Yamamoto-Sensei wouldn't have demanded his presence unless it was important.

Finally the old man himself entered, a cloak of agitation and sadness shrouding him as he passed his subordinates. All eyes turned to their leader looking for the reason to their summoning and with a bang of his cane Yamamoto brought the meeting to order. The Captain's took their positions and it was at this point that Jūshirō noticed one of their already dwindling numbers was missing and he brought the point up.

"Um... Yamamoto-Sensei, wouldn't it be prudent to wait for Captain Kuchiki to arrive."

Wizened eyes looked infinitely sad.

"I'm afraid that is the reason I have gathered you all here, earlier this morning Captain Kuchiki was found murdered in his home."

The silence that fell upon the room was suffocating as each of the Captains tried to take in this startling revelation and deep in his heart Ukitake felt something break. After surviving so much death and destruction this was a cruel blow, far too cruel. Beside him he heard Zaraki 'tch' in distaste and shake his head and the white-haired captain felt his blood boil slightly.

How dare Kenpachi act so disrespectfully!

Ukitake became vaguely aware that the Captain-Commander was speaking again and pushed aside his anger to focus on his Sensei. He had missed the start of whatever the old man had been saying and judging by the slightly green looks on his peers faces he figured it was a good thing. It was as Yamamoto drew out an object from the folds of his robe that Jūshirō felt his previously heated blood run cold.

No...

Please God No...

Hazel eyes sought out his oldest companion across the room and the white-haired man immediately noticed the stiff set of Shunsui's shoulders, it appereared the brunette had been similarily effected by the unveiling of the small delicate trinket.

"Yama-Jii is that what I think it is?" Shunsui asked, his voice strained.

The old man nodded, eyes hard and sad and held out the object in a knarled hand. Sat in the middle of the aged palm was a single tiger-lily; the bright orange petals stained a ghastly shade of brown with blood. Jūshirō felt his stomach turn just looking at it, seeing the deeper meaning in the petals. _Pride... he was killed because of his pride._ Many of the younger captains looked confused but the older among the Gotei knew exactly what it was.

It was a calling card.

"Would someone please care to tell us just what the hell is going on?"

Soi-Fon's annoyed voice echoed across the chamber and Shunsui gave a deep sigh his face exceedingly grave.

"We have a killer in our midsts, one whom has killed before and is amazingly skilled."

Zaraki scoffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well sure, but what's the gotta do with a poxy flower?"

Jūshirō rubbed his temple a sudden pounding in his head making him feel nauseated but turned to his fellow captain with a despairing look on his face.

"Zaraki-san, that 'poxy flower' is the calling card of the most infamous serial killer the Seireitei has ever seen. They leave one behind on the body to represent what your sin is. Hence the name we call them, 'Syn'."

The eleventh division captain looked completely unfazed by this piece of information but other members of the congregation looked livid, in particular Soi-Fon.

"Why have we never been told of this!?"

Yamamoto glared briefly at his student and then looked at her sternly.

"Because we did not wish to taint you with such burdensome knowledge especially since the last time 'Syn' made their presence known was nearly 400 years ago, we believed the brute to be dead."

Jūshirō shuddered the memories of that time invading his mind. It had been a very dark period for Soul Society and in particular the Gotei, they had been overworked the great plague that had swept the living world vastly increasing the number of hollows in both the living world and their own. Harsh decisions had been made and lives had been lost to spare the rest, something Jūshirō had been immensely against at the time. He had seen the logic in the decisions but it had broken his heart and soul to commit what he saw as atrocities.

Then it seemed everything had gotten worse and Syn had appeared striking swiftly and decisively at those who he or she had believed had sinned. Some good men, others not so good, it had been chaos and the whole of the Gotei had been afraid of their own shadow for the longest time. And then as suddenly as Syn had appeared he or she had vanished back into the darkness from whence it came with their seven trophies.

Ukitake shuddered again feeling weak, his reiatsu flaring slightly at the horrible memories and the attention of the room turned to him eyes wide with worry.

"Ukitake-san?"

Jūshirō composed himself and smiled softly at Unohana, the owner of the inquiring voice.

"I am fine Sempai; I was momentarily overwhelmed that is all."

The fourth division's captain nodded but the worried look did not leave her eyes, nor did it leave the eyes of Shunsui who watched him from the other side of the room poised and ready to move if necessary. The white-haired man exchanged a look with his friend reassuring him that he was fine and turned back to the Captain-Commander.

"So Sir, what would you have us do?"

The old Shinigami sighed, hands tight around the top of his cane.

"I want you to catch him."

* * *

-End Part one-

A/N: Uh... Okay so this is a bit twisted... Blame Boris. -_-*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favs! Lets take another step inside my twisted mind and see who my victim is this time.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Warnings: Same as last chapter.

* * *

Part Two

* * *

**I stalk my prey with ease this time, it is truly difficult to miss the brute and he's never exactly been one for subtlety.**

**Whether he is aware of me I do not know but for some reason I seriously doubt it, he has always been one to overlook those who do not seem to possess power and his lust for battle truly makes me want to vomit in disgust. Never have I seen something so singularly vile and beautiful at the same time as his narrow minded tenacity for all things violent.**

**I wonder if he has the capacity for anything other than it?**

**Unlike my previous victim I don't wait for the man to reach his home, I know that it will cause me nothing but trouble for many reasons. I drop down silently behind him and pull my blade from my sleeve rushing forward with speed. The brute turns just in time to catch the catch the blade in his chest, his eyes wide in sheer shock.**

**I relish that look of surprise, relish as his body goes numb from the paralysis solution I had steeped my blade in just for him and truly relish as I watch his lungs seize and stop working.**

**I find it difficult to wipe the smile from my face as his body finally stops twitching and I drag the still imbedded knife downwards, prising open the scarred flesh of his chest and claim my bloody prize, leaving the token of his repentance in return.**

**The moon hangs heavy in the sky as I walk away leaving the cleansed man behind.**

* * *

There was an air of panic racing through the Seireitei as news of the latest murder spread like wildfire. Whereas the previous death had been behind the closed and very private doors of the Kuchiki estate and therefore all those privy to the information being instantly sworn to secrecy but this time the victim had been left out in plain sight for all to see as a bold statement to everyone within Soul Society.

Jūshirō had to fight to hide his nausea as he got a more intimate view of Kenpachi Zaraki than he'd ever cared to see. He'd been a captain for near enough two thousand years and never in all his time, not even during Syn's first wave of terror had the white haired man seen anything as ghastly as this. The deceased Zaraki's chest had been hewn open from his breast bone to navel, innards and blood spewn across the cobbled pavement in a sickening display. But perhaps most horrific of all was that where the man's heart had once been was an empty hole filled with a small cluster of Coriander flowers.

Ukitake bent down and pushed down a small wretch as he examined the flowers more closely a worrying feeling settling in his breast.

_The flower of lust... not exactly a conventional interpretation but I can see how the comparison between Zaraki's 'Battle-lust' could be made. But if Syn is taking the sins in such a broad context then no one is safe at all... We're all guilty of something._

That thought alone truly terrified Jūshirō and add to that that whoever Syn was they were powerful, disturbingly powerful. Powerful enough that they could take down a captain with relative ease.

Standing he turned to his oldest friend who looked as disturbed by this as he was, sakkat pulled down over his eyes to veil the emotions swimming in the expressive grey eyes.

"Monstrous..." He murmured, sounding somewhat sickened.

"I agree old friend." The white haired man replied fingers clenched tightly in the sleeve of his haori.

They waited in respectful silence and soon representatives from both the second and twelfth divisions arrived at the scene. Within minutes they had sealed off the entire area from the prying eyes of the public. Both Ukitake and Kyōraku watched as various Shinigami fluttered too and fro taking samples, interrogating (because the second division didn't _do _questioning) people that had been in the area and vainly trying to find some shred of evidence left by the killer. But the older Shinigami knew the truth of the matter, there probably was none.

Their thoughts were abruptly interrupted as a high pitched scream pierced the air and everyone turned to the source of the noise.

A flash of pink moving through the crowd was all Jūshirō needed to see and his heart dropped like a stone. Flash-stepping faster than anyone could blink the white-haired man intercepted the young lieutenant and enclosed her within his arms, Yachiru struggled and fought but the captain held on tightly not letting the child slip from his grasp.

"Let me go! I need to see Kenny!"

Ukitake hugged Yachiru tightly, using his larger body to shield her from the horrific sight behind him.

"Yachiru-chan..."

"I need to see him Ukki... I need too!"

Small fists pounded against Jūshirō's chest as Yachiru continued to beg and plead but he remained steadfast. He knew deep down that if the lieutenant saw Zaraki in the state he was in now it would probably send the youngster over the edge.

"I can't Yachiru-chan... Please understand..."

The young girl gave up her fight and buried her face in Jūshirō's shirt, sobs wracking her small frame and the white-haired man just clung to her, a mixture of suprize and condolence etched across his features. As long as he'd known Yachiru he had never seen her cry, not once and now with the pink-haired girl shaking from her anguish in his arms the captain of the thirteenth division made a solemn vow.

He would never allow anyone to make Yachiru cry again.

"We'll find whoever did this, I swear and I'll make them pay."

The steely tone behind Ukitake's words made those around him shudder, even Shunsui being effected by the intent laiden voice. The brunette stared at his friend seeing something in Jūshirō that he had never before witnessed and it both awed and frightened him. Yachiru didn't reply and just snuggled closer to the white-haired man still crying her heart out into his robes while Ukitake patted the top of her head consolingly.

* * *

Hours later found the two Captain's sitting in the now silent eleventh divisions barracks. It had taken Jūshirō several hours to calm the pink-haired child and she had eventually fallen into a fitful sleep, cheeks streaked red raw from tears. Ukitake had been very reluctant to leave the youngster and so both himself and Shunsui had opted to stay for a while, which hadn't been a bad idea as both men badly needed to talk about the day.

The brunette sat unusually straight the tension obvious in his muscles and pulled out his sake, knocking back the alcohol and not savouring it like he usually did. Beside him the white-haired man watched concerned and eyed the bottle himself then in an uncharacteristic move he snatched the bottle and took a long swig, coughing slightly as the alcohol burned his throat. It was Shunsui's turn to look concerned, the grey eyes almost black in the diming light.

"Careful there Juu, don't want to fall into my bad habits."

It was a lame attempt at humour but it was all the pink clad captain could do he was feeling shaken to the core and was resorting to his old coping mechanisms. He wasn't too proud to admit that he was scared, of what exactly he couldn't tell you but the fear was there like a parasite in the back of his mind. Jūshirō raised an eyebrow the usually soft eyes hard with grief and anger, so, so much anger, Shunsui shuddered. And then as suddenly as it had risen it vanished only to replaced with sadness.

"I won't Shun, I just needed... Needed to take the edge off."

Kyōraku nodded and snatched the bottle back from his friend, tipping it against his lips and practically inhaling the liquid.

"Understandable... Just don't overdo it. I don't want Retsu after my blood."

Ukitake nodded and stared down at his hands somewhat alarmed to find them shaking softly, without hesitation he took the bottle and another mouthful of the burning liquid.

"We have to catch him Shunsui, we _have_ too." Jūshirō said quietly.

"I know."

"I just... I don't understand how this could happen again, why this would happen again."

The brunette just sat silently listening to his friend's words, practically hearing the internal monologue.

"First the whole thing with Rukia, Aizen's betrayal, the war... Are we really so wretched that we still need further punishment for our mistakes?... "

_So many mistakes, some many ruined lives._

"...Have we not done enough to atone?"

_Have I not done enough? Could I have done more?_

Shunsui doesn't answer, not because he doesn't want too but because he has no answer to give. He understands Jūshirō's feelings, probably more than anyone and it hurts him to see the usually happy and carefree man so filled with such grief and self-loathing. The brunette reaches out and lays a hand on Jūshirō's shoulder hoping to pull him from such dark thoughts, glazed hazel eyes stare back and Shunsui supresses a sigh.

_He always does this to himself, punishes himself for other peoples wrongs._

Jūshirō doesn't shrug the hand off, he feels drained even more so than after one of his attacks and with the alcohol starting to buzz through his system he felt his eyes starting to droop. The white-haired man was, by no means, a lightweight, many, many years of being reliant on medication had made him actually quite tolerant to alcohol but he felt as though the whole world was pressing down on him, urging him to give in to the darkness. Shunsui noticed his friends rapidly diminishing consciousness and moved to Jūshirō's side, urging him to lie down.

"Take a break Juu-chan, I got you covered here."

Ukitake smiled gratefully.

"Thank you my friend."

There was merely a nod in return and the white-haired allowed his body to slip into the much needed slumber. Shunsui sat silently by his side deep in thought keeping a careful watch on all those around him, he could feel the tension and fear in the air ready to snap at a moment's notice. He let out the previously repressed sigh and took another mouthful of alcohol wishing that things weren't like this.

Wishing that they weren't constantly surrounded by such trouble.

Wishing for the peace that Jūshirō whole-heartedly believed in.

Smokey eyes drift down to his sleeping friend and even in slumber Ukitake looks troubled, a frown creasing the relaxed features. Kyōraku feels a wave of anger at the sight of that frown, not at Jūshirō, that would be ridiculous but at Syn and all those who had left their black marks on this good man's heart. As if sensing his thoughts the white haired man shudders and the brunette slips of his infamous kimono, draping it across his friend.

"I promise we'll catch him Juu and when we do I'll make him pay for all the hurt he's caused you. "

Shunsui remained sitting there drinking until the sun crept through the shuttered windows, beside him Ukitake starts coughing in his sleep and jolts himself awake, blinking blearily at the brunette.

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours, feel any better?"

Jūshirō runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head ruefully causing his friend to frown.

"Then rest a bit longer."

The white-haired haired captain rolls his eyes and sends a pointed look in Shunsui's direction. He knows his friend hasn't slept but he doesn't push the issue, knowing that the brunette would just shrug it off if he even attempted to. People always thought him to be selfless but he didn't hold a candle to Kyoraku Shunsui, it was just the other man was much more covert in his actions.

And speaking of covert...

There was a small flash of power signaling the arrival of another Shinigami, probably one of Soi-Fon's minions and both men just sighed. There truly was no rest for the wicked.

The new arrival wasted no time and knocked on the door waiting silently for an invitation. Jūshirō sat up straighter and handed Shunsui his kimono back a small grateful on his lips which the brunette tentatively returned, slinging the garment around his shoulders. It was silly really but it was important to keep up some semblance of normality however fleeting it may be, it reassured people and right now they needed as much of that as possible.

"Come in."

The door slid open and the operative strode in, a thick manilla folder in his hand. He came to a halt in front of the older men and bowed stiffly holding the dossier out in front of him, refusing to meet their eyes.

"Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku here are the reports relating to Captain Zaraki's... Demise."

The operative handed the folder to Shunsui, hand shaking slightly. Taking pity the eigth division's captain quickly dismissed them and began perusing the contents of the autopsy report, flicking through the pristine pages with practiced ease although many would not believe so.

It was disturbing reading even for the most battle-hardened of people.

"What does it say Shun?"

The brunette's mouth drew into a thin line, eyes hardening as the horrid details were unveiled.

"The cause of death was not what we thought. Zaraki-san died through suffocation, he'd been poisoned with a paralyzing agent known as Tubocurare* that caused his lungs and eventually his heart to shut down completely."

Jūshirō fails to hide the shudder that runs through his body the information hitting a little too close to home to be comfortable.

"What a horrifying way to die." He said softly, lowering his gaze.

Shunsui frowned as his friend lowered his gaze understanding the man's train of thought. Having been witness to many of the white-haired man's attacks he knew the profound effect they had on him and that he wouldn't have wished anything remotely similar on even his worst enemy.

But it was the similarity that was truly causing the brunette to worry Syn didn't make such mistakes as leaving a clue, at least he hadn't in the past. So was this a challenge from the crazy bastard or an ominous foretelling of what was to come?

Either way he knew that he wouldn't be letting Jūshirō out of his sight until this psychopath was caught.

That was for _damn _sure.

~End Part Two~

* This is an actual paralytic. Thank you Wikia XD.

A/N: I just realised I keep killing Zaraki... Which is odd because I actually really like him. Guess he's just a convenient victim. *Looks sheepish*


End file.
